Reprise Alternative Ending
by MelBelle2
Summary: What would of happened if Cordy showed up at the Hyperion instead of Darla? My version of a different ending to the episode Reprise. Please review thanks a million. :


_**Authors Note: **Okay, I had a conversation with a friend about how much tension there was between Cordy and Angel in the episode Reprise, and what the possibility would have been if Cordy showed up at the hotel instead of Darla. And so I decided to finally write it out. I'm not really good at these type of stories, you'll know what I mean when you get towards the end, so be nice on the reviews. :) _

_**Disclaimer: **Everything that is created by Joss and David is owned by them, just the tweaks here and there are mine. lol_

_**Pairing:** Angel/Cordy _

_**Set:** The end of the episode Reprise, season 2. _

* * *

Angel enters the Hyperion Hotel just as the answering machine goes off. The sound of Cordy's voice echoes from the answering machine. "Hi, you've reached Angel Investigations. We help the hopeless. Leave a message and we'll get right back to you."

"You did it, didn't you? You bastard…" Kate began to say. She was sitting on her floor in her apartment, her head leaning back on the seat of a chair, holding the phone so she can speak into it, while with the other end rested on top of her forehead instead of against her ear. An empty bottle of booze is sitting next to the phone, and a bottle of pills laying beside it.

"You made me trust you." She continued on. "You made me believe. No, it wasn't you." She laid back on the floor knocking the bottle over. "It was me, right? I couldn't take the heat…"

Angel walks over to where the answering machine is sitting on the counter.

"That's what they're gonna say. Then you're gonna feel all bad--or you won't care. But then, then I won't care either. I won't feel a thing."

Leaning on the counter, Angel turns down the volume on the machine, then turns towards the stairs.

* * *

"Angel!" shouted Cordelia angrily coming from the front door, and stops in the middle of the lobby. 

"And so my night is now complete." He said looking up at the ceiling, then faces Cordy. "What do you want, Cordelia?"

"The book! And an apology if you have the balls to say it!"

Angel ignored her comment and gave her a smile that sent a shiver up her spine. "Sorry. Little busy actually doing stuff." Angel replied walking up to his room. Cordelia looked down at her watch, she knew she was going to be late, but she wasn't going to take that from Angel. Evil or not, she's done taking that crap from him. Especially what he did earlier, rushing in like he owned the place, and taking their book after pinning her against the book case.

Angel enters his apartment, and stops a few steps in.

"Wow, you're still here." Angel turns around to face Cordelia who followed him to the room. She had her arms crossed. "You want this?" He grabs the book from the side table and holds it up. He drops it on the floor and Cordy slowly walks towards Angel; arms still crossed, eyes still glaring at him. She stands in front of him, the book laying right between them. "There it is." He said with a harsh tone. Cordy bent over and picked up the book, and quickly unexpectedly to Angel, slapped him in the face.

"You know. Everyone's right about you. You are a beast." Before she can leave, Angel grabs her arm and sends her stumbling towards the wall.

"And yet you still have the guts to come here---alone." Cordy pushes Angel away with all her might, sending him crashing through the glass doors leading to his bedroom. He looks up laughing and Cordy quickly grabs the book and rushes out. Angel jumps up from the floor, and grabs her in the hall, Cordy quickly breaking away.

"Angel stop!"

Angel grabs Cordy and pushes her up against the wall, having her pinned.

"You shouldn't have come." He said not looking at her face. "You think I fired you all for fun?" He looked into her eyes. "I did it because I cared…I didn't want to put you in this situation." He gently brushes the hair back from her face.

"Angel." Cordy began to say fighting the tears. "You're hurting me."

"I'm a beast remember? A monster." Cordy keeps looking at Angel, fighting the tears behind her eyes. "Huh." he tilted his head. "Beauty and the Beast. The only difference is--we don't get to have a happily ever after." Cordelia knew she had to escape, and only one thought came to mind; since she was unable to move her legs, so kneeing him was out of the question; so the thought was her last hope. "You afraid I'm going to--" Cordelia shuts him up by kissing him.

They kiss passionately, as Angel lifts her up against him with her legs around his waist. Cordelia pulls away, and they just stare at each other for a moment. Angel begins to look slightly worried and confused, as did Cordy; but she reaches down pulling Angel into another passionate kiss. Angel stumbles back into the room, and they fall back onto the bed. Angel lands on his back with Cordy on top of him. They stare into each other's eyes for a moment. Cordelia tugs at Angel's shirt. He sits up and helps her pull it up and off, baring his chest; the two still staring into each other's eyes. Cordy pulls her jacket off, as Angel pulls her shirt up and off. They hold each other tightly as they kiss longer and more intensely. Angel turns and lays Cordy back on the bed, covering her neck with kisses.

Outside lightning strikes, and the sound of heavy rain begins to pour.

Cordy and Angel are lying in bed together, making passionate love. Angel rolls on top of her, the muscles of his back flexing under his tattoo. They caress each other for several moments. Angel tenderly kisses Cordy where her neck joins her shoulder, and he slides his hand along her outstretched arm, reaching and clasping her hand as they continue making love.

* * *

Cut to hours later. They are both in bed asleep in each others arms. The curtains in the open window, billowing in the wind from the thunderstorm outside. A loud crack of thunder rings out and Angel wakes with a start and gasps for air as he sits up. Angel, barefoot, wearing his pants, his shirt only half on, staggers out into the rain through the open balcony doors and drops to all fours. He looks up as the lightning crashes overhead. He cries out in pain and fear. 

"Oh, God!"

Cordelia sits up in bed; wrapped in a sheet rushes to Angel's side.

"Angel!" She said worried.

"Cordy, get out of here!" He shouted holding onto his gut. Cordy quickly rushed grabbing her cloths. She knew what was about to happen and quickly rushed out of the building.

"Cordy." He whispers to himself. He can't hold himself up and collapses to the ground. "Oh, no. Not again."

* * *

_So what did you think? Please review. I'm not sure if I'll make a sequel, wouldn't mind...but suggestions would help, ideas??_


End file.
